stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Intrepid (NCC-1708)
| type = Heavy cruiser | class = Constitution | status = Active}} The USS Intrepid (NCC-1708) was a cruiser in service during the 23rd century. Early Years The Intrepid was the ninth ship of its class to be produced and was constructed alongside the at Olympus Mons shipyards, Mars, from 2242 to 2251. Upon launch, the ship was placed under the command of Captain Rachel Parker: the first female officer to command a Constitution-class starship and also the first of British heritage. The vessel completed a standard five-year mission of deep-space exploration under Captain Parker before being assigned as a patrol ship in the Klingon borderlands in 2256, under the command of the previous first officer, Captain Malechei Trout. In 2262, the ship made first contact with the inhabitants of the planet Ceti Gamma III, an aggressive race who almost immediately attacked the ship for violating their territory. The ship took heavy damage from planetary anti-orbital weapons until the captain sacrificed himself to save the crew, in an away mission the details of which are still confidential. The ship was then taken back to San Francisco shipyards for repair and refit. Plague on the conscience By 2267, repairs were complete and the ship was on launch-ready status, when Starfleet lost contact with the . Being the only ship in range, the Intrepid was assigned a temporary crew under the command of Captain Jacob Rolands and was sent to investigate. Heading for the Andor system, the last known location of the Excalibur, the crew discovered that the Excalibur had stopped to pick up large quantities of the drug named Megulite: a compound found only on Andor that was a well-known cure for the Kanobis plague. Upon studying sensor logs of the planet, an old warp trail was discovered, along with the recordings of two unidentified ships entering the area several weeks earlier. Following the warp trail, the Intrepid located the wreckage of the Excalibur and managed to download both captain's log and internal security recordings, showing barbaric alien lifeforms boarding the ship and taking hostages. The logs proved that the Excalibur had received a distress call from a planet within the area and had moved to investigate, finding that the planet had fallen victim to an outbreak of the Kenobis plague, and beaming down an away team to try and help as much as possible, while returning to Andor for the cure. They were soon intercepted by two unknown vessels, which followed them to Andor and then back to the infected planet: the reason the Excalibur had failed to report to Starfleet Command. Finding that the strange pursuing aliens had massacred the infected planet's inhabitants and killed the members of the away team, the Excalibur then engaged in battle with the unknown aliens, which led to the ship being defeated and left to drift. The Intrepid began a search for the infected planet, which was eventually found to be in the Turkana system. Upon arrival, the Intrepid was ambushed by the two strange ships, fighting a brief battle before the enemy commander engaged in communication, identifying his race as the Juoka, and stating that his government saw the Federation people captured in the battle with the Excalibur as 'needless hostages'. Explaining that the infected people had been eliminated because they posed a medical threat to the Juoka, the commander relinquished control of the hostages and warned the Federation to stay away from Juoka space, at which point the Intrepid set course for home. ("Plague on the Conscience") The Enterprise initiative On the journey home, the Intrepid helped to repair the water sanitation system of a small Federation colony, before being caught in an ion storm and having to stop at Starbase 11 for repairs. The under Captain James T. Kirk had been damaged in the same storm, and the Intrepid was put on reserve status, the Enterprise being determined as Priority 1 and so repairs starting on her first. Meanwhile, several members of the crew helping in the trial of Captain Kirk while Commander Xon and Lieutenant Loren were chosen by Commodore Stone to test the , a prototype Starfleet assault cruiser. The majority of the old temporary crew were cycled off-ship during this period, and the positions were filled by permanent officers. ("The Enterprise Initiative") The Voyage Begins With repairs complete and the crew on board, the ship began a standard five-year mission under Captain Rolands, which ended in 2272 when the ship played a pivotal role in the Lyncis incident. The crew then moved onto other assignments, most of the senior crew starting to teach at Starfleet Academy while Rolands was promoted to commodore for his actions. ("Reunions and Recruits") The Reunion By 2285, the ship had been taken out of active service and had been reduced to a cadet training cruiser, now under the command of Captain Xon. Intelligence reports on a new hostile species in the Solarion Expanse led to Rolands (who did not trust the now mostly corrupt high-ranking Starfleet officers) calling the Intrepid back into service to investigate, masking the mission as a routine cadet training and exploratory cruise, knowing he could trust the crew of his old ship. Upon arrival, they made first contact with the Cardassians, who attacked the ship and abducted Xon and CMO Doctor Christopher Grant for the purpose of medical research. The crew of the Intrepid managed to use unorthodox tactics to retrieve the two officers, and the ship moved on to its next assignment. ("Reunions and Recruits") The Whale Probe Their first training mission, with a new batch of trainees and several new officers onboard, took the Intrepid to the Tellar system for standard battle drills. Half way through these drills, they were attacked by three rogue Klingon D6-class Battlecruisers, and with ships systems locked in training mode they were unable to put up much of a defence. The ship went into massive lockdown, and the crew were separated. After several hours of trying to lift the lockdown and repelling Klingon raiders, the ship was returned to operational status.....in time for the whale probe to pass by. Plunged into nonoperational status yet again, the crew found themselves reliving the first part of this disaster again attempting to make any mild attempts at repair and regrouping they could. The Captain eventually developed a plan, which he found ingenious, to repel the strange probe, but it had moved out of range before he had chance to implement it. After several days of repairs with help from Tellarite law enforcement, Captain Kirk and the Enterprise solved the Whale Probe crisis, and the Intrepid returned to Earth for yet another session in drydock. ("Just Another Drill") Medusan Cluster Whilst taking the cadet attachment on a cruise in the Medusan Cluster to give them experience in stellar mapping, the ship - near the black-hole A-9763 -was caught in a series of unusual graviton eddies. Upon further investigation, the eddies were found to be caused by a strange symiotic relationship between the black hole, and the quantum singularity core onboard a Romulan heavy weapons platform which had drifted into a loose orbit. When scanned the weapons platform is found to be heavily damaged by Disruptor-weapon fire, presumably also Romulan in origin. A small away team was transported over made up of Commander Johnson, several medical and engineering junior officers and cadets, and the over-zealous Security Cadet Ares Delphi, who practically dominated the search by carrying out actions that he thought was best, not approved by Johnson. This gung-ho approach lead to the entire team mysteriously disappearing, save for Lieutenant Tristin Adams, and Engineer's Mate Bleh. The others were kidnapped by strange half-real beings and tortured, Delphi included - the beings apparently appearing to the crew to look like Romulans. Strangely, both the Romulans and the tortured crewmates were invisible to the two survivors. In a fight, Cadet Delphi managed to gather enough strength to fight off and kill their Romulan captors - finishing by throwing a knife, which embedded itself in Engineer Bleh's leg, whilst the Tellarite was scanning the room for any lifesigns. Upon realizing the emergency of the situation of the away team, a rescue party lead by Doctor Grant and Commander Thein was sent over after them. They discovered Doctor Adams tending to Bleh, and the other crewmembers - now visible, each lying more than half-dead in a torture chamber. A firefight broke out with the remaining 'Romulans', each hiding in the shadows and remaining unseen as they fought, employing tactics far more brutal than those of usual Romulans. The shootout, transporter difficulties in relation to the black hole, and the fight to keep the tortured crew alive all became one battle - ending when,thanks to the transporter expertise of the new Commander Coffman, the away team was pulled through in two different batches, Doctor Adams being left until very last in a strange fight with even stranger opponents, simply grinning as he broke their noses, shot them with phasers, and beamed away. After several traumatic in-flight surgeries during a hasty retreat from the area, none of the crew died of their extensive injuries. After the crew submitted full reports to Starfleet, the USS Hero was deployed by Starfleet to lead-up an advanced task-force sent to investigate the strange station with the grinning, invisible Romulans. ('Wing of the Spectre') Crew Roster *Commanding Officer: Rachel Parker (2251-2256), Malechei Trout (2256-2262), Jacob Rolands (2267-2272), Xon (2285- onwards) *First Officer: Malechei Trout (2251-2256), Xon (2267-2272), Amber Jackson (2285), Nicole Johnson (2286 - onwards) *Chief Medical Officer: Mara Jackson (2267). Christopher Grant (2267- onwards) *Chief Weapons/Security Officer: Akina Knowles (2267), David Cohen (2267-2285), Zevral Thein (2286 - onwards) *Chief Engineer: Gordon Munro (2267), Taylor Falconer (2267-2272), Marcus Pupelli (2285), Lazerus Jameson (2286 Sent to insane asylum), Reggie Oliver (2286), Flynn Roberts (2286-onwards) *Field Security Team Leader: David Cohen (2285-onwards) *Helmsman: Scott Sanderson (2267-2272), Reginald Andrews (2285), 'Soap' MacTavish (2286 - onwards), Viola De Lesseps (Beta Shift 2286-onwards) *Navigator: Loren (2267-2272), Aren Nijal (2285- onwards) *Communications Officer: Louise Jackson (2267), Rex Cortes (2285) *Deputy Chief of Security: Ares Delphi (Trainee. 2286 KIA), Neferu Re (2286-onwards) Behind the scenes Intrepid is an online play-by-forum Role Playing Game (RPG), which was started by Jamie Ives in November, 2006, and has since had several successful missions and missions abandoned half way through, and is notorious for cycling through crewmembers at a record rate - with a new advertisement campaign needed for almost every mission so far. Starting off as any other simm, the setting was simply 'another Constitution-class ship-of-the-line', With the beginning of mission three, the Captain, due to real life issues stepped down, leaving the simm to his XO, Commander Xon (Played by Thomas D Lee). The crew went ahead with Ives' decision to convert the ship into a 2280's era Constitution-class refit, but with a twist - the ship was now one of the worst assignments in the fleet, a place where drop-outs, officers with some rather strange quirks, and irresponsible, low-grade cadets found themselves, under the command of a sarcastic Romulan CO. Since then it has been a huge hit, with one and a half successful missions, and one abandoned half way through (in the original spirit), with a site change thrown in and yet another brand new crew roster to back it up. Links Main Site Intrepid 001708 Intrepid 001708 Category:Starships named after United States ships Category:Starships named after UK Royal Navy ships